


False Silver Eyes

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar State, More tags will be added as the story progresses, avatar AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: When Beacon Tower fell and Ruby raced her way to the top only to see her friend die right before her eyes, light filled her vision and a power flooded her form. This light wasn't the silver eyes that her late mother had possessed. It originated from a source far more ancient, one the dated back before Remnant even existed.[HIATUS] I'm gonna rewrite what I have before I go any farther in the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover rings through my head every time I watch any part of the Avatar series, so i finally decided to write what I've been envisioning.  
> I will say now that the transition between atla lore and rwby lore is gradual. Just like in RWBY not all the information is going to be given at once.

Ruby raced her way up the last leg of Beacon tower as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She had to reach Pyrrha before it was too late! Jaune said Pyrrha wouldn’t stand a chance, but maybe, just maybe, if Ruby reached her in time she could help and maybe they could beat this woman together.

She was almost there, just a few more feet! Ruby launched herself the rest of the way using the energy left in her legs and landed on the edge of the tower’s top. She looked up from where she landed expecting to see the woman and Pyrrha fighting. Instead, she was met with an arrow fired dead center in Pyrrha’s chest with that exchange student, Cinder, holding the bow that had fired it.

Ruby continued to watch in horror as Pyrrha struggled for breath before going limp. She watched as Cinder walked up to Pyrrha and grabbed her circlet, just as she flashed orange and disintegrated into dust that was carried away in the wind.

When the last of Pyrrha’s remains disappeared in the wind, Ruby felt something surge inside of her. A surge that traveled through her body and caused her vision to faintly glow white. It was a surge that sparked hundreds of familiar voices to speak in her mind and sent out a shockwave of air from her being.

The last thing Ruby processed before her senses went dark was that pieces of rubble, gusts of air, and streaks of fire were whipping around her making her rise above Cinder who let out shocked yell.

Everything after that was a dark void. Ruby thought she could faintly hear the voices from the surge in the darkness, but she wasn’t sure. She could also just barely hear the voices of her Dad and Uncle Qrow before further descending into unconsciousness.

******************************************************************

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, **a result of a forgotten past**. Man, born from dust **-forced into the spirit wilds-** was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness **-Vaatu-** , creatures of destruction **-dark spirits-**. The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man’s brief existence to the void **-Harmonic Convergence-**. _

_However, even the smallest spark of hope **-RAAVA, Avatar Wan-** is enough to ignite change and in time, man’s passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. _

_This power was appropriately named, “Dust”._

_But still, all power comes with a price. The price of “Dust”, you ask. Cultures phased into obscurity, morphing and blending together, art forms gradually forgotten, abilities overshadowed and hardly acknowledged, tens of thousands of years of history……_

_….forgotten._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a written version of when Ruby wakes up back at home. There are still some changes though, especially towards the end. And I have to say that it was still fun and interesting trying to put what was happening into words.

There was warmth, like sunlight was shining on her body. The darkness that covered Ruby’s vision was slowly starting to get brighter and brighter till she finally was able to crack open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she realized that the warmth she had been feeling was in fact sunlight that was streaming through the windows of her room onto her, along with blankets covering her. Wait, her room? She was now back in bed at her home in Patch.

Lifting her head slightly from her pillow, Ruby saw that her dad was in a chair by her bed, asleep. She tiredly sat up and pushed back her covers, letting out a small sigh. The sound of her sigh ended up waking up her dad from his slumber.

“Ruby!” exclaimed Taiyang as he rushed over to his daughter and kneeled by her bedside. “You’re awake!” Relief was clear in her dad’s voice.

“What happened?” questioned Ruby, her voice slightly groggy.

Her dad let out a sigh. “Your Uncle Qrow found you on top on Beacon Tower, unconscious. He got you outta there though, brought you home safe.”

Ruby looked down briefly, thinking back to what happened during that night. Then she suddenly remembered what had happened to her sister.

Quickly looking back up at her father, Ruby asked, “Wait! Yang! Is she alright?!”

Taiyang hesitated a half-second before answering, “Uh...She’s...She’s gonna be alright.” He looked back up at Ruby. “I think she’s just….I think it’s just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She’s too strong to let this stop her.” Taiyang reassured.

He put his face in his hand, the sound of a sniffle coming from him like he was going to cry. He looked back up at Ruby smiling before continuing, “I’m just glad to have my girls back at home.”

As soon as her dad finished talking Ruby quickly started asking questions. “What happened to the school! And Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?!” She was worried about everything that had happened while she was unconscious. The last she had seen, Grimm were still overrunning the school and Vale.

“Things at Vale are under control.” answered her dad. “But the school? Well it’s….It’s not that simple. That thing, that Grimm, whatever it was….doesn’t seem to be dead.” Ruby was going to ask what he meant before her dad continued. “Don’t get me wrong, you did a number on it. But...it’s not disappearing. It’s...sorta... surrounded, frozen in ice. I know that doesn’t seem too bad, but Grimm are still being attracted to the school.”

“I did….what?” questioned Ruby, tilting her head slightly. Her dad made a questioning sound before Ruby finished. “You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?

Taiyang hesitated before answering, “I...Look that’s not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just….kind of a mess right now.”

“It’s always a mess.” interrupted the gruff voice of Qrow, who was now standing by the doorway to Ruby’s room.

Taiyang and Ruby turned their attention to him at the sound of his voice just as he was finishing the last of what was in his flask.

“Mind if we have a minute?” asked Qrow.

“What I can’t stay here?!” Taiyang questioned with a tone of irritation.

“ _Tai. Please._ ” answered Qrow.

Taiyang sighed, deciding to give into Qrow's request. He stood up and turned back to his daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead and mentioning how he was glad she was alright before making his way to the door, glaring at Qrow as he passed by.

Once Taiyang had left the room, Qrow made his way over to Ruby’s bed, dragging the chair over and twisting it around before sitting down, crossing one leg over the other.

“So...how you feeling?” Qrow asked his niece. Ruby replied, glancing over her pajama-clad body.“Um...I kinda hurt...all over.”

Her Uncle gave a chuckle and crossed his arms. “That makes sense. After what you did.”

“You guys keep saying that! That I did something. What are you talking about?!” Ruby questioned in frustration. No one was giving her a straight answer about what she'd apparently done.

Qrow uncrossed his arms and legs before leaning forward towards Ruby. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Ruby looked down at her hands. Thinking back to that awful night for the second time, trying to think back to the last events that she could recall before she had blacked out.

“I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I-” Ruby gasped and her eyes saddened, remembering the first thing she had seen on the tower. “Pyrrha! Is she….?”

Qrow looked down before replying, “She’s gone.”

At the sound of those words tears immediately welled up in Ruby’s eyes and started to stream down her cheeks. If only she had been faster, _just a little faster_ , she might have been able to save Pyrrha. Ruby hadn't even gotten to say goodbye, never even got to tell her how she had felt. Despite her tears Ruby still attempted to continue her recount of the horrible event.

“I-I...I...I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha...and Cinder…” There was anger in Ruby’s voice at the mention of the false exchange student.“...and then everything was faintly glowing white and I blacked out.” Tears fell from her cheeks onto her blanket as she clenched it

“Anything else?” questioned Qrow. Ruby wiped her eyes before replying, “I remember….feeling gusts of wind, like I was floating,...and heat.” She thought for a moment. “I think I also….heard voices, hundreds of them, but it was like…..they were just in my head.”

Qrow looked back at the ground like he was contemplating what Ruby described before looking back up and asking, “The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?”

Ruby tried to think back to that night almost a year ago, but she could barely remember.

“I..I don’t know...I think it was something about-” started Ruby before her Uncle interrupted.

“Silver eyes.” Qrow finished. “That’s an extremely rare trait.”

“So?” asked Ruby, shrugging her shoulders.

Qrow paused a moment before answering her.

“You’re special, Ruby.”  he continued. “And not in the ‘Daddy loves his special angel’ kinda way. You’re special the same way your mom was.”

Ruby stared at her uncle, puzzled as to what he was talking about.

“Or, at least, that’s what we thought.” he finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any feedback, especially on how to improve, is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was even more confused then she was before. Where was her uncle going with this exactly? She was about to open her mouth to speak before Qrow continued on.

“Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. It was said that Grimm feared them and that a single look from one of them could strike a Grimm down.”

A laugh left his lips. “It’s a ridiculous story.”

“But...you think that I might be…wait.” Ruby paused, recalling what her uncle had said a few moments ago. “You said before that that’s what you had _thought_. What did you mean by that?” Another pause. “Did you mean that….that I’m not one of these ‘silver-eyed warriors’?”

Qrow leaned back in his chair and smirked. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He let out a sigh and continued, his face back to seriousness. “Yes, that’s what I had meant. You’re not a silver-eyed warrior, Ruby.” He paused again. “You’re something even more special than that.”

“If I’m not a silver-eyed warrior, what am I then?” questioned Ruby.

Qrow leaned forward in the chair once again.

“Y’know how the silver-eyed warriors came before huntsmen and the kingdoms? Well...there’s a story that dates back before even Remnant itself. Have you ever heard of the elemental benders, Ruby?”

“Yeah, I think I have before. In history class” replied Ruby.

Qrow continued his explanation. “Just like the silver-eyed warriors this story is also true. Long before Remnant came to be, before even aura and dust was discovered by mankind, there were people that were able to manipulate the four basic elements: fire, air, water, and earth. These people lived in four different nations, each coinciding with each element. Now we know that where there are nations, there is almost always a guarantee to be conflict.”

“There’s lots of conflict just inside nations.” Ruby included. She and her friends have definitely had their fair share of conflicts just during the span of the school year.

“You got that right.” Qrow replied before going back to what he was saying. “Anyway, this near guarantee for conflict also came with a means for peace and harmony. This came in the form of person with the capability to bend all four elements, whose _entire purpose_ is to keep peace and balance in the world. A person, called the Avatar, who is continuously reincarnated to maintain this peace and balance. This is the person that _you_ are Ruby….. _You’re the Avatar._ ”

Qrow got up from the chair finally and made his way over to the window. Bracing his hands onto the sill, he stared out into the forest surrounding the house, giving Ruby some time to think about the information he had just revealed to her.

It was probably a lot for his niece to process, finding out you’re this person meant to bring balance and peace. That was a big burden to bear, even more than if she had actually been a silver-eyed warrior like he and Ozpin had thought.

It had been a lot for Qrow to process initially too, when he figured it out.

It was two nights ago, the Fall of Beacon, and he had finally managed to reach the school grounds after fighting through dozens of Grimm when it happened. That Grimm dragon that’d been circling Vale smashed into Beacon Tower, which caused its top to fall hundreds of feet and crash on the ground into pieces. At that, Qrow had started making his way to the tower, fighting through more Grimm and helping the students that were still at the school get to safety.

Qrow had been three quarters of the way there when something else happened. Amongst the remains of the top of Beacon Tower, Qrow had spotted a figure rise in the air above the rubble in a column of air. He had watched as strips of fire and rock started to circle around the figure and how they sent blasts of fire at whoever the unlucky opponent was.

By that point Qrow had some suspicions about who, exactly, this figure could be. Only one of his suspicions was immediately confirmed, when above his head he had seen a large mass of water, likely from the cliffs below Beacon, move its way up to where this figure was in wide streams. If he was right, and _just his luck_ he had ended up being right, that figure up there was the Avatar.

And when the large streams of water that were still flowing up to the tower suddenly fell and splashed upon the ground, and the figure fell back into the rubble, Qrow started fighting even harder to reach the tower.

By the time he managed to reach the tower’s base, the worst of the night had passed, or at least it had for Vale. Transforming into his namesake, he’d flown up the side of the tower to the remains of Ozpin’s office, where the Avatar was most likely unconscious and vulnerable. Reaching the top, the only thing Qrow had really expected to find was the unconscious person that was the Avatar, and maybe that unlucky opponent.

What he hadn’t expected to find, though, was the Grimm dragon, seemingly encased in a mass of faintly glowing ice… and his youngest niece lying unconscious amongst the rubble, with windblown hair and a singed cape.  

After getting Ruby down from the tower and back home safe in Patch, Qrow had finally allowed himself to rest and actually _think_ about what he had just found out. From what Ozpin had told him about the Avatar, there was a lot of burden and responsibility that came with the role. And the thought of that had made Qrow worry more for his niece than he already was. With the loss of her mother and the pressure of being moved ahead two years along with being made a team leader, Ruby already had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders for a 15 year old. She didn’t need anymore added on in his opinion.

Qrow’s thoughts circled back to the present at the sound of Ruby's voice.

“I guess… that sorta explains what happened on the tower that night, but it doesn’t explain everything. Like what were those voices I heard and _how was I even able to do all that stuff in the first place!_ I didn’t even know about all this bending stuff till _today_!” spoke Ruby, her voice becoming distressed by the end.

Qrow sighed and turned around, leaning back and bracing his hands on the window sill again.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know all the answers, Ruby. While Oz did tell me the basics of it, he really didn’t go in depth about it. He said that this group called the Order of the White Lotus were the ones who were basically in charge of this stuff and we didn’t have to concern ourselves over it because of that. They’re the ones that can give you the answers you want, Ruby.”

“Where can I find them, then?!” Ruby immediately asked.

Qrow let out a laugh. “They’ll probably find you first. You are the Avatar after all. And that’s who these people have been searching for for the past fifteen years.”

He turned his gaze from Ruby back to the view out the window, thinking, before beginning to speak again. “Y’know all those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. And something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off.”

“And what can I do? If I’m so special, if I’m supposed to bring peace and balance, then shouldn’t I be able to help?”

“Ruby, though I may not know everything, I do know that being the Avatar is a big responsibility, and, unfortunately, even if it’s not one you can avoid at this point, there’s not much you can do in this condition. So for now, the best thing you can do to help is get some rest.” Qrow made his way to the door. “And besides, our enemy’s trail leads all the way to Haven. That’d be quite the trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch you later, kiddo.”

Qrow gave a wink before leaving the room, passing Taiyang carrying a tray with tea and two stacks of pancakes for the both of them.

“Since it’s still morning, and you just woke up, I figured breakfast also was in order. And since I haven’t eaten yet either I’m gonna join you.” Taiyang said as he set down the tray on Ruby’s bed.

Her dad had already started to dig in, and Ruby was about to, when her stomach decided to growl and she realized how hungry she actually was. How long had it even been since she’d last eaten?

“Hey dad, how long have I been out anyway?”

Taiyang paused midway in cutting up his pancakes. “You’ve been out for almost two days. I-We were all starting to get worried about you…..Now, you should eat your pancakes before they get too cold, or I’ll end up eating them.” He waved his fork at her food.

Ruby laughed and began to dig into her breakfast. Pancakes covered in syrup and topped with whip cream and a strawberry, exactly how she liked them.

They continued to eat their breakfast, occasionally pausing to talk about things, like some of the cool weapons she’d seen while at Beacon and the silly antics that happened during the year. Her dad responded with the various weapons he’d seen over the years along with some silly stories of his students back at Signal.

Soon they finished their food, and Taiyang started gathering up their dirty dishes to take back to the kitchen to wash later.

“If you’re feeling up to it,” her dad began as he gathered their empty dishes, “You could go see Yang. She’s over in the spare bedroom, if you want to go talk to her. Which I think you probably should.” He finished piling the dishes and lifted up the tray.

“It might make her feel better to see that her little sister is awake and ok.” Taiyang then left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Ruby stared at her doorway, before turning her gaze to her reflection in the mirror that was in front of her bed. She then pulled the covers off her legs and slowly turned, setting her feet on the ground. She wasn’t lying earlier when she said she hurt all over, her entire body was sore and aching.

Carefully, pressure was put onto her legs as she stood up from her bed. She winced slightly as her muscles protested to the action. She moved her right leg to take a step, but when her foot hit the ground the limb almost gave out on her, and she probably would’ve hit the floor if she hadn’t grabbed onto her bed. Lifting herself back up, she started to make her way to Yang’s room using the bed and walls as support

By the time Ruby got to her sister's temporary room, her legs felt strong enough that she could mostly walk without the wall’s support.

Gently, Ruby opened the door. “Yang?” she called hesitantly.

There was no response from her sister for several seconds and she turned to leave when… ”Ruby.”

At the sound of her name, Ruby turned back towards her sister, only to see tears brimming in the usually bright lilac eyes. Immediately Ruby rushed over to her big sister and tightly hugged her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Ruby exclaimed, her voice muffled by Yang’s shoulder.

“But I’m not.” Ruby released her sister from the hug and frowned.

“It’s all gone, the school, Penny, Pyrrha, and…” Yang glanced at the empty space where her right arm had been.

At the mention of her deceased friends Ruby’s eyes started to water, but she managed to hold herself back from crying. She didn’t want to think about them right now. She didn’t want to think about how if she hadn’t been _so weak_ , like she always seemed to be, if she was able to fight without Crescent Rose, if she had just been _faster_ \- her eyes were watering again. She blinked away the tears before something else came to mind.

“Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?”

Yang turned her head back to Ruby. “Weiss’s father...came for her.”

“What? What do you mean?” asked Ruby

Yang went on. “No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell,” Ruby’s thoughts flashed to Pyrrha and there was a stinging pain in her nose. “the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone’s scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss’ father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it’s safe. She’s gone.”

Ruby started, “Well what about-”

“And Blake ran!” Yang angrily answered, already knowing what Ruby was going to ask. “Sun saw her go. After we got to the city… she just… _ran_!

“But... _why_?” Disbelief was in Ruby’s voice. Why would Blake just leave her team like that, without even a goodbye?

“I don’t know…” Yang’s entire face seem to quiver in sadness, before her expression became angry, and she quickly turned her head away from her sister. “... and I don’t care.”

“There has to be a reason she-”

“No there _doesn’t_!” Ruby’s confidence deflated. “Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!”

“So, what do we do now?” asked Ruby.

Yang continued to stare out the window into the trees. “You can do whatever you want. I’m gonna lie here.”

“Yang…”

“Just leave me alone.” Yang had sounded so dejected saying that that Ruby just wanted to run over and hug her again, not letting go till her big sister felt better. But she knew that it probably wouldn’t work out, so she started to leave the room.

Just before leaving though Ruby looked back over her shoulder at her sister.

“I love you.” she said and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

For a few moments Ruby just stood there in front of the door, staring down at her feet, thinking. She was thinking about everything; her new role as this Avatar, how sad Yang was, her friends, Penny, Pyr- the stinging in her nose was back. If she had just been _faster, better, not so_ **_weak_ **. Tears were in the corners of her eyes now.

The tears that had emerged ended up bringing Ruby back to the present, and she finally looked up from her feet. Glancing around the hallway, her eyes fell on the staircase to the first floor of her home. Rubbing the tears away with her arm, Ruby walked over to the top of the stairs. She recalled that she hadn’t gotten to spend any time with her dad since before the festival and since she seemed to have some free time on her hands, why not?

Gripping the railing, she took the first step down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever, but I finally finished this chapter. I promise that I do plan to get into the action soon though.  
> Comments are fully welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took me to write, especially for it being so short compared to my last ones. I kept getting stuck at the beginning of this chapter and every time I went to write I got preoccupied with imagining future parts of this story.

Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs only to be met with something small and furry running full speed into her legs. The impact nearly caused her legs to buckle again, and forced her to grip the railing to avoid falling. 

“Zwei!!” Ruby kneeled down and tightly hugged her dog. Zwei returned the gesture by licking Ruby’s cheek. 

“Hey Zwei, where’s Dad?” asked Ruby, releasing the corgi from her arms. 

Zwei gave a bark in reply and pointed his nose in the direction of the kitchen, where the sound of running water and clanking plates could be heard. Standing up from her knelt position, Ruby walked over to the kitchen doorway. Peering in, she saw her dad at the sink with his back to her, washing the dishes from earlier. He seemed to be completely unaware that Ruby was there. 

Realizing that her dad was unaware of her presence, an idea popped into Ruby’s head. Carefully, she stepped into the kitchen, slowly tip-toeing her way over to her dad. Years of sneaking into the kitchen for late night snacks allowed her to sneak across the room without causing the floor to creak. A few moments later she was right behind her dad, poised to strike, with a devilish grin on her face. 

“Boo!” Ruby shouted, quickly gripping her dad’s arm. 

“Hi Ruby.” replied Taiyang, completely unfazed by his daughter’s sudden appearance. 

“Aw, what!” Ruby let go of her dad’s arm and let her hands fall to her side. “I didn’t scare you?! And I thought that was the sneakiest I’ve been yet.” She leaned against the counter as her dad put the last dish in the drying rack.

“Nice try Ruby Rutabaga, but you can’t fool these seasoned Huntsman instincts.” He swung his arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair. 

“Dad!” Ruby tried to unsuccessfully get her dad’s arm off her, before he stopped messing with her hair and just leaned against her. 

“So… How was Yang? Did she feel any better at seeing her baby sister awake finally?”

Ruby looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

“She...She wanted to be left alone.” Taiyang’s arm left his daughter’s shoulders, as he looked at her with concern. “So I left her alone and… I decided to come down and spend some time with you, Dad! I mean, I haven’t seen you since you dropped me off for the tournament.” A smile replaced her melancholy expression.

Unsure whether to ask further about his oldest daughter, Taiyang responded, “Well, what do you want to do?” He wrapped his arm around Ruby again to pull her into a side hug. “We could watch a movie; I’ll even let you pick.”

“Yeah, sure. Can we watch the one with the robot boxer...uh, what was it called again?”

“True Metal?”

“Yeah! Let’s watch that!” Ruby headed for the dvd shelf in the living room to find the movie.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually she found the desired movie and went about putting it in their dvd player. Once the disk retreated into the slot, Ruby went and sat on the couch next to her dad, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and draping it over her legs. Zwei also came over and laid down in his doggy bed, seemingly watching the movie too. 

The rest of the day was spent watching different movies and TV series that the Xiao Long-Rose family owned. A couple of times, Taiyang got up to get food for the two of them, and to go check up on Yang and bring her food too. Every time her dad went up to check up on Yang, Ruby found her gaze drifting to the room upstairs her sister was in, completely ignoring the movie playing in front of her. 

The rest of the night was uneventful, and yet Ruby still felt exhausted by the time bedtime rolled around for her. She might’ve tried to stay up a little later, despite feeling so tired, if not for her dad suggesting that it would better for her to get more rest considering what she’d gone through not even three days ago. 

Bidding her dad a good night along with a quick check on Yang, who looked to be asleep, Ruby easily fell asleep as soon as she pulled the blankets over herself. 

_ ============================================ _

_ There was darkness. Splotches of color. Slowly though, sound started to fill the darkened void of the dream. _

_ In just a few moments, the sound became voices, and as a few more moments passed those voices grew not only in number, but in volume too.  _

_ Suddenly the apparent number of voices increased exponentially, to what seemed like thousands. With the sudden increase of voices also came a surge of something powerful, a surge of energy, of light. There was the feeling of warmth from a fire on her face, the feeling of flecks of water hitting her skin, of the air as it moved around her, and the very earth beneath her feet.  _

_ The blackened, color splotched void in her vision shifted and morphed until an unfamiliar but familiar face filled her vision. She caught sight of dark brown hair, brown skin, and blue before the face shifted. She wasn’t able to catch the next face before it changed again, and then again, going too fast for her to catch any details before it stopped on her own face. Silver eyes meeting silver until the doppelganger in front of her closed their eyes and started to fade. Before they could fade completely the doppelganger snapped their eyes back open and instead of the expected silver their eyes were glowing bright. _

_ Behind the doppelganger appeared thousands of figures, all with bright glowing eyes. Briefly the entire scene changed once again, to the night on the tower, and the precious gold and red figure dissipating into dust blown away by the wind. She could hear her own voice shouting a name before the scene suddenly returned back to black. This time, though, only a couple of voices spoke out of the darkness. _

_ “When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.” _

_ =========================================== _

Ruby jolted awake and sat up in her bed, breathing hard. The last beams of moonlight were quickly leaving her room, to be replaced with the pale blue of the day’s beginning. Before succumbing once again to sleep, she thought she heard the front door open, and the muffled voices of her dad and someone else talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we know so little of how Ruby and her dad interact I decided to base their relationship completely off my own relationship with my dad. That's where the Ruby Rutabaga nickname in this chapter comes from for those of you who were wondering. My dad calls me Sofia Tortilla so I just had Taiyang do the same sorta thing with Ruby.  
> Also that True Metal movie is supposed to be the movie Real Steel.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any questions about the story so far. Through if the answer is potentially a spoiler I either will not respond or respond with I don't know.
> 
> Feedback on how to improve my writing is also greatly appreciated.
> 
> Lastly shout out to my best friend glowingGalaxies who beta read this for me. Go check out her stories. They're awesome.


End file.
